Down, Down, and Kaboom!
by abstow89
Summary: What could possibly happen when the HTF friends get on board a plane headed back to their village? Nothing! ...Just as long as Lifty and Shifty don't kill them all first.
1. Down, Down, and Kaboom! part 1

**Happy Tree Friends in…**

**Down, Down, and Kaboom!**

**This week featuring: Lifty and Shifty, Disco Bear, and Giggles**

**With special guest appearances by Flippy the bear, Lumpy the moose, Robbo the raccoon, and Spiky the porcupine.**

**A/N: Oh look at that, another HTF fanfic by yours truly, abstow89. This story is about a trip back to the HTF village from the city via plane. Unlike the train story I wrote not too long ago, there's no Curse Idol on board.**

**As for the new characters, some of you already know Robbo, the blue raccoon who's actually Lifty and Shifty's long lost cousin. As for Spiky, that's Flaky's protective father whose skin is green. …No, I'm not going to tell you why his name's Spiky.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Like all sorts of airports located throughout the city, HTF International was one of the busiest. The airport had planes coming in from all over the world and made thousands if not millions of dollars each day. And right now, a certain plane was about to land at HTF International. This plane was a Boeing 747 that held a capacity of over 200 animals and several thousand pounds of cargo in storage. The plane was painted black with yellow engines and a large forest green tail with two white stripes on it. The plane was owned by an out of the country corporation, quite possibly some city in Europe. And tonight, that plane was going to transport several animals and expensive cargo to the Happy Tree Friends airport.

But enough about the plane, let's get back to the scenery. The HTF friends and family were calmly waiting for their plane to arrive, either humming to themselves or doing another miscellaneous activity to pass the time. The terminal they were in wasn't relatively busy, but the HTF friends did notice a large amount of crew members and maintenance workers go outside to prep for the plane when it arrived. Among these workers were Lumpy and Toothy, who were dressed in spiffy yellow pilot uniforms and blue ties. Both of them were talking to each other about the job, excited to pilot a plane this illustrious to the world. Some of the maintenance workers they saw heading to the outside were Cuddles and three mysterious figures cloaked in black clothing. The characters were laughing mischievously to themselves while Cuddles continued to scratch his head in confusion, wondering who they were. But pretty soon, he'd find out.

Meanwhile, Pop was playing with his infant son, Cub, by tossing him up into the air and catching him. He wasn't aware that Cub could fly too high and get shredded by the rapidly rotating fans or that he would get distracted and drop his son, but Cub was laughing happily, which was all that mattered to him at the moment. Disco Bear was in his usual state, hitting on random female animals he barely even knew while simultaneously listening to disco music with his headphones. It was at this time when he saw Giggles sitting on one of the gray chairs alone and to herself. Disco Bear made his move and danced his way to the frilly pink squirrel. The funky bear sat next to Giggles and feigned a yawn, purposely resting his arm on her left shoulder. Giggles lifted an eyebrow and looked to her right to see that Disco Bear had his arm on her and was smiling in a lustful way. Disco Bear started chatting with her, saying that he'd love to sit with her on the plane and do…other activities in a private area. But once he mentioned that, Giggles groaned in a disgustful way and moved to another seat. Disco Bear grunted questionably, wondering what he did wrong, sniffing his armpits and his breath to see if he had an offensive odor to his being. He sprayed some breath spray into his mouth just in case and walked over to Giggles to flirt with her once again.

* * *

Not much longer, the expensive plane landed at the airport and was waiting for refueling and required a new pilot and inspection. Lumpy and Toothy climbed their way to the cockpit after entering the plane via stairs and got into position. Meanwhile, Cuddles and the three mysterious figures were gathering suitcases and packages and driving them to the plane's cargo hold for storage. Actually, it was mostly Cuddles; the other maintenance people were simply standing there in a clandestine way, trying to hide from Cuddles. In fact, when Cuddles got into the baggage cart to drive the luggage to the plane, the figures literally opened up three separate suitcases and hid inside them. Cuddles were suspicious of the giant lump he saw, but shrugged and got over it. He grunted with effort as he lifted the heavy suitcases and packages into the cargo hold through the cargo bay door. It took him over 15 minutes to get all of the cargo onboard and the exhausted yellow bunny sighed heavily and wiped the sweat off his forehead, getting back into the cart to get more luggages. After the cargo bay door slammed shut and locked, the three figures broke open the suitcase they were locked in and tore off their masks, finally revealing themselves. It was Lifty and Shifty and their cousin Robbo, all wearing black badass camouflage gear that made them look like they were ready for war. The three of them laughed mischievously and started to plot with one another about the heist that was about to take place. Apparently, this plane was filled to the brim with riches and if the family of raccoons managed to steal all of it, they'd be set for life. The three of them smiled devilishly and began to ransack the packages and tear open anything that looked like it was valuable. However, the three raccoons had to stop abruptly and glance at the cargo bay door when it unlocked and made a loud hissing noise as it began to stretch open. The raccoons all hid inside of a large metal cage and locked themselves in so they could avoid whoever was about to enter. But they were horrified at their innovation: Flippy.

* * *

Back in the terminal, Flaky was sitting, or better yet, shaking next to her father, Spiky. Spiky was a spiky (obviously) porcupine, just like his daughter. The only difference is that he's green and doesn't wear a bow on his head. Unlike Pop, Spiky was a lot more cautious of his daughter and made sure that she never got into trouble or was harmed by anyone or anything. But like Pop, he also had a bad trait that was a tad bit annoying. Spiky was a tad bit noisome, especially when it came to his feet. Actually, they smelled like a year old gym bag to be frank, which explains why not too many people were sitting near the two porcupines. He also tends to amuse people with extremely vulgar humor, like the fact that he could sniff his butt without straining himself even a little bit. His daughter thought it was gross, but he'd rather have a vulgar, yet protective father as opposed to a father like Pop. Right now, the two of them were eating peanuts as they waited for the plane to open up. Spiky started playing with his peanuts and turned his meal into a game. He chuckled to himself before he flicked a peanut off the wall. It ricocheted and Spiky opened up his mouth to swallow the peanut whole. Flaky laughed and tried the same trick that her father performed, but it turned out to go awry. Flaky did get the peanut in her mouth, but it shot straight down into her esophagus and got stuck. Flaky made an airy scream and started to grasp her neck, nudging her father on the shoulder. Spiky screamed and instantly performed the Heimlich maneuver, pressing his fist into Flaky's stomach. After three thrusts, the peanut shot out her mouth, ironically hitting another animal in the eye and blinding him. Spiky sighed heavily and started rubbing Flaky's head, reassuring her that she was okay.

That's when the intercom came on and announced that the plane was prepped for takeoff and that all the passengers could board without any impediment. So Nutty, Petunia, Pop, Cub, Handy, and all of the other characters began to walk through the massive airtight tube and boarded the plane. Pop and Cub had their own little first class seats whilst most of the other HTF animals were in coach. Giggles repeatedly had to get up and sit down because Disco Bear kept sitting next to her and started flirting again. She thought he'd take a hit and just felt like screaming out, "I'M NOT INTO YOU!!!" but that would only compel the bear to chase her even more. After literally running from class to class to dodge the disco dancing bear, Giggles sighed exasperatedly and gave up, succumbing to Disco Bear and letting him sit next to her.

Elsewhere, Nutty was guzzling down a bunch of sugary packets and giggling hysterically to himself, waiting for the stewardesses to bring out a tasty dish like Key Lime Pie, German Chocolate Cake, or even just a bottle of maple syrup. But for now, he was merely giggling and hopping up and down in his seat as though he were trying to bonk his head on the ceiling. The passenger next to him could only give an awkward stare, thinking he should probably move.

Petunia was sitting idly in her chair when something abruptly bonked her in the head. Petunia rubbed her head and grumbled, ready to yell at the person who hit her and made her cranium red. But she showed some remorse once she realized that the person who hit her was blind. It was The Mole, who was a blind mole with a mole on his face (yes it's weird; just go with it) who obviously couldn't see. Petunia tried to guide The Mole to his seat, but The Mole turned every which direction and wound up going the opposite way. The Mole whacked his seeing stick on a cushion which he thought was a seat and hopped up on the chair. Unfortunately, the object he sat on was actually a gigantic blue rhino sleeping in his seat. The Mole thought his stout belly was soft enough to be a seat so he just plopped himself on top of the guy. Petunia scratched her head nervously, wondering what she should do.

Around this time, Toothy and Lumpy started switching on engines and pressing buttons all around the cockpit, adjusting the wings and activating the gigantic engines. Lumpy was the main pilot and Toothy was the co-pilot. Both of them were well trained (believe it or not, but Lumpy took flying lessons at a flight school…and passed) and were ready to take off. Lumpy announced to the passengers to sit back and relax and that they were ready to take off. After that, Toothy got out a small radio and told Sniffles and Mime to back away from the engines (they were freelancing maintenance technicians) and get on the plane themselves. Unfortunately for Sniffles, he was wearing headphones to drown out the loud noise of the engines whirling in his ears. Mime waved his hands to the anteater, but he didn't bother looking down and since Mime couldn't say anything, there was nothing that could be done. Mime repeatedly waved his hands and opened his mouth as though he was about to scream, but nothing came out. Sniffles jumped off the left wing of the plane, thinking that the engine hadn't been turned on yet, and…well, I'm pretty sure it can be implied as to what happened next. Cub was laughing and clapping his hands as he saw the red liquid squirt out of the back end of the engine, unaware that it was Sniffles' corpse. Mime gasped inaudibly and looked left and right, fearful that someone may have witnessed the accident. So the anxious deer scurried up one of the plane wheels and hid inside of it until the plane was going to take off.

And so, Lumpy and Toothy activated the control that started the plane, pushing it forward and gradually increasing speed. The plane's engines began to whirl loudly and got to the point where it might've even created a sonic boom and would've killed anyone who was caught in its path. The plane rumbled as it drove down the runway and gained a speed of over 200 Mph. Eventually the plane lifted off the ground and rose into the clouds at a 45 degree angle, sealing the wheels into a lower compartment so that they were no longer showing.

* * *

Flippy and Cuddles were whistling and humming playful and happy tunes to themselves as they took inventory and made sure that each valuable and suitcase was on board the plane. So far, everything was in order. However, the bunny and the bear didn't manage to see the cloaked raccoons hiding within a large black cage. Lifty, Shifty, and Robbo were quietly bickering amongst one another to see who would be the one to go outside and find a way to evade getting spotted. This was supposed to be a quiet mission, and if anybody saw them, it wouldn't be so quiet now, would it? So they decided to handle the situation like the men…raccoons they were and played a game of rock, paper, scissors. But the raccoons kept grumbling when they realized that the other relative somehow managed to cheat their way to win.

Back outside, Flippy and Cuddles were talking to each other when they came to a crate that was shaking like crazy and the two heard loud screaming and shouting from the inside. They looked at the label and noticed that a ravenous and possibly rabid animal from the Amazon was inside, feasting on prey. Something made a loud whine and they heard a snap, like someone's neck broke. If that wasn't bad enough, blood began to seep from the bottom of the crate. Flippy looked down to see that blood was seeping between his toes.

"Huh?" he questioned.

Flippy started to gasp sharply which gradually turned into low growls and hissing. The blood on the ground and the smell of the dead rotting animal inside the box reminded Flippy of the war and he began to flip out. His eyes became a dark green and his teeth suddenly became razor sharp. At this point, only one thing was on his mind: kill. He turned to his right and looked at the yellow bunny and the only thing he could do was tackle the innocent creature mercilessly. The raccoons stopped bickering and looked outside the cage to hear loud screaming and evil laughter. Shortly afterwards, they heard a blood curdling shriek and saw blood fly everywhere, all over the walls and luggage. But that wasn't when it got bad. Flippy laughed evilly once again and started making this loud slurping noise that sounded like he was sucking on a lemon or slurping up a wet noodle. After Flippy was done, Cuddles was nowhere near recognizable…partly because some of Cuddles was on and inside Flippy's mouth and fingers. The murderous bear burped and started walking around the cargo bay looking for someone else to kill, while hissing and growling again.

Lifty and Shifty were crying and whining softly after realizing that they were putting on more than they could chew. The last thing they wanted was to deal with a homicidal bear! But at least they hadn't seen them, so that was good. However, Robbo began to whine and shake and the two raccoons turned around to witness Robbo pee his pants in fear.

"EWWW!!!" they yelled, accidentally out loud.

Sure, perhaps Flippy wouldn't have heard them, but that wasn't the case today. And if that wasn't bad enough, Robbo had eaten asparagus before getting on the plane so his urine was extremely strong and aromatic. Flippy used his nose and walked straight towards the cage and saw the three raccoons inside. All they could do was scream…

* * *

Nutty was still consuming sugar packets when a stewardess came by with a tray full of desserts. The passenger sitting next to him wanted to get a slice of vanilla cake, but Nutty jumped on top of the cart and began to noisily consume the sugary dishes with joy, shaking his head erratically as he got a sugar rush. The stewardess yelled at him and shook her fist in the air, hoping he would stop, but the sticky squirrel hopped off her head and began to scavenge the plane for anymore sugary treats.

Giggles and Disco Bear were making out with each other (don't ask why or how) in one of the bathrooms while someone was repeatedly banging on the door, waiting for them to come out. The eventually opened up the door and both of them walked outside at the same time, which made the passenger scratch his head in confusion.

Flaky and Spiky were sitting next to each other when Flaky stuck her head out into the middle of the isle, wondering when the food would get there. Her protective father abruptly snatched her back when the cart almost hit her in the back of the skull, which would've crushed and severed her head. Spiky sighed heavily and wiped the sweat off his head. The two of them sat there watching a boring comedy-drama on the big screen in the plane when Spiky decided to play a joke on his daughter. He nudged her and asked a question, extending a finger to Flaky while smiling slyly.

"Huh?" asked Flaky.

Spiky asked the question again and snickered a little bit, waiting for his daughter to comply. Eventually, she fell for her father's trap and yanked his finger very hard. Spiky lifted his leg up and let loose a wild fart that almost blew a hole into the seat he was sitting in. Spiky laughed wildly while his daughter started to turn green herself and wound up running away screaming and retching; the smell was making her nauseous and burning her eyes. In fact, everybody in the aisle began to groan and cough loudly. Spiky was a tad bit embarrassed and his cheeks turned red. The embarrassed porcupine laughed nervously and hid his face with a magazine, pretending that he didn't know who passed gas.

* * *

Back in the cargo bay, Flippy was clawing and tearing at the cage, longing to kill the raccoons. Shifty quickly devised up a plan to escape the bear and rob the plane at the same time: Lifty was gonna have to come out the box and scurry up into the wiring compartment of the plane to disable the communications relay with a flamethrower. He'd then find some parachutes in the cockpit and stealthily acquire them so they could jump out without any chance of plummeting to the ground. Shifty grunted twice, followed by a third grunt which lead Lifty to jump out the back end of the crate, panting heavily. He turned around and shrieked when he saw Flippy with a large knife in his hand. The homicidal bear laughed and slit Lifty on the tail just before he was able to jump up into the ceiling and lock himself inside. Shifty and Robbo were forced to evade the bear until Lifty came back by running around in circles. Then they'd be able to open the cargo hatch and parachute their way out.

Lifty was running through the dark compartment with his flamethrower, setting fire to all of the yellow wires he saw. They were what made the communications operable, but he didn't realize that the fire was making the compartment hot and might just cause an explosion, since he wasn't far from the gas valves. Lifty laughed mischievously when all the wires had been burned off and he took another step forward, falling through a loose piece of metal. He coughed and slowly stood up after the dust cleared and realized that he landed inside first class, which was located upstairs in the plane. Since he was in such a wealthy area, he might as well rob the people up here too. Lifty held the flamethrower up to Pop and Cub and demanded that they gave him their money or else he'd burn them. Handy saw the commotion and decided to help out. He was about to punch the raccoon in the face, but realized something very important:

**HE HAD NO HANDS!**

So Handy grumbled and tackled Lifty with his hard head, knocking the two of them down a set of stairs. Unfortunately, the flamethrower caressed across Petunia's head and set her scalp of fire. She screamed and the people around her began to scream as well. But that wasn't the bad news. See, the flamethrower hit a window and created a tiny crack and a hole that gradually began to get bigger. The rhino The Mole was resting on snorted and woke up to see the hole, which began to suck air out of the plane.

This is where the hell began. The rhino grunted as he was lifted into the air like a rubber band flinging off someone's finger and launched to the window. He tried to grab hold of something, but couldn't and could only scream as he was sucked out of the plane. His huge body tore off a main section of the aircraft and air began rushing in like crazy. Everybody screamed and grabbed onto something so they weren't sucked out of their seats through the hole. Due to depressurization, the plane began to plummet out the sky and Toothy and Lumpy grunted when the plane abruptly took a nose dive to the ground. The warning lights began to flash on and off and an alarm was blaring in their ears, telling them to pull up.

The wind was howling as it rained outside in a dark and menacing climate. The engines were so loud that Lifty and the others could barely even hear themselves scream anymore. Some of them were suffocating because the air was rushing out so quickly that they couldn't breathe properly. Yet The Mole was doing perfectly fine, hanging onto a chair arm. He was still waving his stick in the air to try and see if he could find another blunt object to hold onto to, but in reality, he was hitting Handy in the teeth. Handy was hanging on by merely biting onto a stair rail when The Mole knocked out some of his teeth. Handy let go and was sucked through the hole, plunging to his death. But instead of falling, the updraft carried him to the top of the falling plane. Handy's body flew right towards the tail of the plane and he wound up getting horizontally severed in half as the plane began to fly to the ground.

Mime appeared from a lower compartment and veered his striped head into the picture, only to get impaled by a flying Petunia. His big antlers impaled the blue skunk in the pelvic region and killed her, but not before she was almost ripped apart as the rushing winds sucked her corpse outside into the air.

Meanwhile, Lumpy decided to go check on the passengers to see what the hell was going on when he tripped on an empty can of soda he carelessly tossed behind him and fell right on top of the controls, inadvertently releasing the cargo bay doors.

* * *

Shifty, Robbo, and Flippy were almost thrown outside when the massive doors opened and rain began to pour into the plane. Shifty grabbed onto a steam pipe and Robbo grabbed onto his foot while Flippy merely dug his knife into the floor and held onto it. All three of them looked back to see the open space, knowing that if they should let go of what they were holding on, they'd be sucked out to their doom.

**To be continued…**


	2. Down, Down, and Kaboom! part 2

**Down, Down, and Kaboom!**

**A/N: And now, time for the exciting conclusion to Down, Down, and Kaboom! Normally, I'd say be cautious of the massive amounts of gore, but you should know how these stories end by now. :)**

Back in the cockpit, Toothy was trying to wake up an unconscious Lumpy by performing CPR and mouth-to-mouth. He must've really hit his head hard when he fell backwards and landed on the control panel. Lucky for Toothy, the blue moose coughed a few times before he woke up and opened his eyes, only to realize he was inside a wild death vehicle that was headed straight for the ground. Lumpy looked outside to see the plane gradually drop to the ground, which would soon crash and burn. Lumpy commanded Toothy to try and maintain altitude and pull up, while Lumpy got a fire extinguisher and rushed into the cabins to go help out the passengers.

* * *

Shifty looked down to see his cousin still holding onto his leg and Flippy still trying to reach the two bandits. It was almost impossible how Flippy would hop from one metal pipe to another and get closer and closer to the two of them, but then again, we're talking about Flippy. The cargo bay door was still open and should any of them let go, they would fall outside to their deaths. Shifty used all of his strength to extend his arm to a blunt pipe sticking out of the floor and gradually edged his way to the back door. That's when a crate's door was ripped open by the rushing wind and all of the treasures spilled out of it. Shifty gasped with glee when he saw a gigantic diamond plummet right next to him on a larger metal package. It was right there, within his grasps. Shifty reached to his right to get the beautiful jewel, but he was dragged back when his cousin started to clutch his leg even harder than ever, just before he began to cry. Shifty looked at the diamond, and then his cousin. Hmm…cousin, diamond, cousin, diamond, cousin, diamond…Flippy. Yes, Flippy was getting even closer to Shifty and his cousin. At this point, only one of them could survive so…Shifty looked down at his helpless cousin and smiled widely, just before he kicked him in the nose. Robbo pleaded to his cousin not to kick him harder, knowing that he'd lose his grip and fall to his death, but Shifty ignored him. He kicked Robbo with effort this time in the mouth and Robbo let go of his leg.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Robbo.

The wind sucked his spiraling body out of the cargo hold and it disappeared into the darkness forever, knowing that it would never come back. But Shifty didn't care, because after he lost his dead weight, he grabbed the diamond and quickly scurried his way up to the back door, entering one of the main compartments of the plane and escaping Flippy. Of course, that didn't mean he didn't see where Shifty went to…and that didn't mean he didn't follow him.

* * *

All of the passengers were still hanging on for dear life so they wouldn't get sucked out of the plane and fall to their deaths. The wind was howling into the black plane and cold rain was still pouring upon the animals. Toothy was still trying his hardest to maintain altitude, but the plane was still plummeting to the ground. And yet, Nutty was completely fine and didn't even care. Right now he was jumping around the aisles and running and screaming like crazy. He found a gigantic bottle of chocolate syrup and was slurping it down with glee, despite the fact it was getting all over his face and in his fur. Unfortunately for Nutty, good things rarely seem to last for him, because he burst through the door and was thrown into the air; the cabin he entered was the one with a giant hole on the side of it. Nutty screamed and grasped the side of the plane from the outside, holding onto the edge. Should the sugary green squirrel let go, he'd be sucked into the jet engine and would instantly die. Nutty screamed once again when he let go of the syrup and it was accidentally sucked into the engine. The plastic bottle exploded and the syrup was spread all throughout the engine, gradually slowing it down. Nutty whined…or laughed demonically, and jumped for his destroyed bottle of syrup, thinking he could lick the inside of the engine clean off. But instead, he was sucked into the machine and minced into nothing but blood and sweet green fur.

Meanwhile, Disco Bear was sitting adjacent to the chipmunk (or squirrel) Giggles, breathing through the air masks that deployed when the plane began to dive down. Suddenly, a large spark was emitted above Giggles' side of the plane and the whole area began to crackle and spark electricity like crazy. Giggles looked up and tried to figure out what was going on, but it was too late. Her side of the plane exploded and broke off, carrying a black bear with it outside. Wind began to rush inside like claws trying to tear Giggles and the passenger next to her away. Giggles screamed persistently and not even six seconds after the bear was sucked out, the yellow skunk sitting next to her was also sucked out, along with his chair. Even though all three passengers were safely sealed to their chair with the seat belt, they were sucked out the plane because the explosion burned through the metal that snapped their chairs into the floor of the plane. And Giggles' supports were getting weaker by the second. Disco Bear extended his hand across the aisle to reach for Giggles and bring her to safety. Maybe Disco Bear got a heart and was truly in love with her. Maybe he just wanted to have sex with her because he thought he was gonna die. No, never mind; he just wanted to have sex with her. Regardless, each animal needed something from the other: Giggles wanted safety and Disco Bear wanted sex. The two of them stretched their arms so hard that Disco Bear nearly ripped his arm out of socket. One of the supports busted and a loud creak was heard, indicating the chair was about to fall off. Giggles took a chance and took off her seatbelt, only to have the whole seat yank her outside the plane. Disco Bear shouted out Giggles' name in a tragic way just before he was hit in the head by a flailing passenger and rendered unconscious.

Lumpy was in the main compartment putting out all of the fires with his fire extinguisher. Toothy managed to stabilize the plane and no one was getting sucked out through the hole. Of course, there was another hole where Disco Bear was, plus the cargo bay door was open, so the passengers still weren't safe. Lumpy exhaled loudly and wiped the sweat off his forehead before he started putting out more fires. However, when Lumpy pressed the handle to squirt out more extinguishing foam, nothing came out.

"Huh?"

Lumpy repeatedly pressed the handle to squirt out the fluid, but nothing would come out…nothing at all. He scratched his head in confusion just when a cart slammed into him from behind and caused Lumpy to chuck the extinguisher forward. That is when Spiky and his daughter came into the picture. They managed to survive the explosion and were currently running to the cargo bay to parachute out. Sadly, Flaky was unable to make it because the fire extinguisher Lumpy threw impaled her in the back of the head. In a sick and twisted way, the fire extinguisher became unclogged and shot out the foam through Flaky's mouth from the back. Blood came out as well and Flaky dropped dead next to her father's smelly feet. Spiky squealed in an airy, high pitched voice and turned around to look at Lumpy, who was laughing nervously and scratching his head as though he were about to say, "Oops."

Spiky charged towards the blue moose and tackled him next to a row of seats. The dismayed porcupine began to brutally choke the clumsy moose so hard that he was gagging with his tongue out and he was turning red…and blue. Lucky for Lumpy, a cart came and slammed into Spiky, knocking him to the floor. Both he and the cart were traveling down the aisle at lightning speed and Spiky was getting dragged in front of it. His spikes were flailing all over the plane as they popped out his back and Spiky was getting massive rug burn on his abdomen. The friction on his skin was making his belly so hot that the skin began to tear off. Spiky started to scream when he saw a blood trail behind him and realized that he needed to stop the cart before his corpse was spread out all over the plane. Just when Spiky was about to get to another section of the plane, Mime opened up a bathroom door and stopped the cart and Spiky. He decided to hide there until the plane was pressurized again. Mime hopped over the cart and rushed to go help some more pedestrians, unaware that Spiky's intestines were hanging out of his stomach.

The mortally wounded porcupine turned around to go look for help, but he was too tired to walk or do much of anything besides crawl on the ground. Someone stepped on Spiky's hand which compelled him to scream weakly once again. Only, the person who stepped on his hand was a homicidal bear wearing a military uniform. Flippy was breathing heavily with a knife still in his hand, and blood on his mouth.

* * *

Cub was found crawling safely through an aisle, narrowly avoiding getting stomped on by the fleeing pedestrians. He was looking for his father after he got separated from him in the confusion, but all he found was a porcupine who was desperately trying to shove his viscera into his torso…with a green bear standing above him sucking it into his mouth. Cub looked at the two questionably, but he just ignored the awkward encounter and continued to crawl on the floor. His father, Pop saw him on the floor and rushed down the stairs from first class to go pick him up. Although Disco Bear appeared from behind him (how he survived was unclear) and bumped into him, causing both of them to fall down the stairs. Disco Bear landed right next to a large porcupine needle, having almost fallen upon it. Pop on the other hand fell onto the giant green needle, which impaled him in the neck. Blood squirted everywhere and Pop extended his hand to reach out to his son for help. Cub laughed, not knowing that his father was dying and walked over to him. But instead of helping his father up, he yanked out the needle and started swinging it around like a sword in order to amuse himself. Pop bled to death about a minute later; the needle punctured an artery. Disco Bear stood up and shook his head before he looked left and saw a blunt and spiky needle sticking into the wall. Disco Bear sighed, happy that he hadn't fallen upon the dangerous object. But then The Mole came in and swatted him in the head with his stick, thrusting the bear's head into the spike, impaling him in his left eye and killing him.

Witnessing his father's death, Lumpy ran up to Cub and cradled him in his arms, despite his incessant whining and twitching. Lumpy panted as he ran back to the cockpit to go look for a parachute to jump out the plane, but he was hit in the face with a large broken flat sheet of metal from the ceiling. Shifty dropped down from the opening with numerous cuts and bruises on his body, thanks to Flippy. Amazingly, he still had the diamond as well as some other treasures in his hands and was now on a search for a parachute and his twin brother. Lumpy quickly recovered from the wound and continued to run away, until he looked up and heard something in the vents. Lumpy screamed when he saw several objects fall down on top of him so he dropped Cub and grabbed the objects, which turned out to be black electrical wires that had been cut. Lumpy lit up like a light bulb when the wires sent over 10,000 volts of electricity into his body, frying all of his organs until everything was charred and blackened. Normally, Lumpy would let go of the wires but due to the laws of physics, it wasn't possible. So the blue moose stood there for several seconds getting electrocuted until his eyeballs and tongue exploded and his clothes were nearly burnt into his skin. Lumpy fell backwards and his corpse fell out the plane.

Toothy was still flying the plane when a bunch of error messages popped up on the instruments. Two of the engines had failed (largely due to Sniffles and Nutty) and the plane was experiencing mechanical failure, thanks to Lifty and Shifty. At this point, nothing more could be done so Toothy slammed his fists on the console and snatched a parachute from his sleeping compartment in the cockpit. Toothy accelerated to the door of the plane and opened it up so he could jump outside. Toothy put on some goggles to shield his eyes from the rain and then he leaped. Too bad Toothy didn't look at the automatic pilot console, because it was flaring with red lights and said in big bold letters:

**AUTOPILOT DISENGAGED!**

The engines roared loudly and the plane turned to its right so that the right wing was pointing down. The plane was halfway upsidedown when Toothy jumped out of it and the updraft made his parachute get caught on the left wing. The purple beaver was then declared a tetherball when he spun around and around the plane by his parachute over and over again, screaming wildly. Pretty soon, the 'tetherball' wrapped around its 'pole' and got stuck. However, due to the pressure the parachuting vest was exerting upon Toothy, he was getting crushed. Toothy grunted and groaned loudly until his chest just…exploded and his head and limbs were severed. Eventually Toothy's chest would unwind from the plane's body just like all tetherballs do, but it's pretty useless for someone to go help out a body with no head or limbs on it when it parachuted to the ground.

The survivors were standing on the ceiling when the plane turned another 90 degrees and was literally flying upside-down. Mime grabbed Cub to rescue the adolescent bear himself and he went to go look for a spare parachute, hoping he'd be able to get out of the flying hell-hole in one piece. Just as he was about to put the parachute on his back, The Mole whacked him in the back of the head and both Cub and Mime fell to their deaths. The Mole looked outside when he heard Cub squealing like crazy, but he couldn't see anything so he merely scratched his head and shrugged. Only four of them were left now, and there was a very slim chance that any of them were going to live. Neither Lifty nor Shifty had a parachute and a blood drunk Flippy was still approaching them. All of a sudden, the plane exploded and split in half, hurling all of the occupants outside and into the air. Lifty and Shifty were screaming like crazy as they tried to find a parachute that survived the wreckage intact. Lifty shouted happily when he saw a large square black package fall from the sky and land in his hands. He panted as he tried to put it on and yanked on the cord, retarding his fall. Shifty tried to grab hold of his brother, but he missed by an inch and continued to fall. Lifty looked up and saw a fairly large diamond fall from the sky and land right in his grimy little paws. Lifty lifted up the diamond and smiled widely, seeing his reflection in the jewel.

He suddenly felt something warm hiss on the back of his neck, like a dragon's hot breath. Lifty grunted questionably and turned his head around to see something shiny and sharp. It was a knife. Flippy latched onto his back while they were free-falling. Lifty screeched like a little girl before Flippy jabbed him in the side of his neck and dug his knife deeper inside. Lifty started thrashing so much that he accidentally made Flippy cut the ropes supporting the parachute. Both Lifty and Flippy fell to their deaths and landed on a jagged mountaintop.

The Mole had also deployed the parachute he stole from Mime and was safely falling to the ground, at least until Shifty fell on him and latched onto his vest. The Mole, thinking a vulture or some other wild animal was attacking him, bashed his cane at Shifty repeatedly until Shifty lost his footing and inevitably plummeted to the ground.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH!!!"

Shifty grunted gutturally when he landed right on top of a pole that went through his pelvis, skewering him like a shish kabob. His body slowly slid down the pole until it was all the way on the ground. Meanwhile, The Mole had landed on the ground unscathed and the chute above him slowly fluttered to the ground. It took The Mole a while to release the chute from his being, but eventually he found out how to take it off. The Mole heard an enormous explosion from above and cautiously moved to his left when a flaming engine almost crushed him. It was like he knew what was about to happen, even though he literally didn't. The Mole stood very still for a while as he heard metal burning and turned his head left and right to see if anybody would respond.

The Mole dusted off his clothes and turned around, walking away to the HTF village.


End file.
